Ese Día de Invierno
by Soerag Malfoy
Summary: Pedazos de una historia en 4 viñetas, Dr/Her ... Un día que pasaron juntos les sirvió para involucrarse, sin entender las consecuencias... No sé nos da más, de lo que no podemos soportar ... Para el reto "Estaciones", del Foro Weird Sisters ...
1. Invierno I

**Ese Día de Invierno**

**Soerag Malfoy**

Para el reto "Estaciones" del foro Weird Sisters 

**Disclaimer: **los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, y esto sólo lo hago por diversión, sin ningún interés adicional.

**·..·´¯·.·**

**Invierno**

_Hay veces pienso que escribirlo ayudará, que hará que todo esto cicatricé y poder olvidarlo y seguir adelante, como siempre, es casi irónico que yo diga esto, después de todo lo que he hecho, que sea yo él que se quedó estancado en la mitad de su vida donde todo empezaba a florecer en lo que yo creería que ese iba a ser mi gran futuro, ahora ya esta planeado y por alguna razón no siento la gloria que hace un año me invadía. A veces prefería no retenerlo en mi mente, pero con claridad recuerdo cada momento en los que podíamos estar juntos, porque a pesar que me duela, nunca pude estar totalmente como ella lo merecía._

El clima empezaba a cambiar y los vientos se estaban acabando dando paso a días húmedos, días en los que todo el mundo se escabullía de estar afuera y se hacinaba en el interior y en las salas comunes, acababan de salir de herbología y algunos alumnos lamentaban no llevar una capa más gruesa, la temperatura había descendido en pocos momentos.

- Vamos ya – gritaba Harry desde la puerta del invernadero

- Harry si quieres sigue tu, yo tengo algo que preguntarle a Sprout, nos vemos adentro – le gritó Hermione ya exasperada al quinto llamado.

No se imagino que cuando fuera de salida, habría esa gran tormenta, los árboles se batían como si se pudieran doblar y era verdad que ella tenía su mejor capa, sin embargo el frío la estaba calando, cada vez era más fuerte; sin más decidió salir corriendo hacia el castillo, cuando no había caminado tres zancadas y ya estaba emparamada, la túnica le pesaba, no supo en qué momento piso una de sus puntas y empezó a deslizarse hasta acabar contra un árbol

- Como puede llover así, por Merlín que día tan horrible – renegaba mientras se intentaba limpiar el lodo

- No sabes que el agua no limpia lo que eres

- ¿Malfoy? – eso no estaba pasando, pero realmente él si estaba en frente, con esa mirada arrogante y ese porte petulante mientras ella trataba en vano de escurrir su ropa - ¿Qué haces acá?

- Dando un paseo Granger, no ves el cálido clima que tenemos – la miró a los ojos – no te importa

Un mutismo cortó el ambiente, los dos se quedaron mirando como la lluvia arreciaba, estaba claro que no podrían volver por ahora y a pesar de estar que bajo el árbol los dos seguían mojándose, él sumido en su silencio decidió sentarse contra el tronco y ella al final resolvió hacer lo mismo. Había pasado casi una hora y todo seguía igual

- ¿Por qué tiemblas?

- Vámonos, no me siento bien, conozco un sitio – él se levantó y empezó a caminar entre los árboles, Hermione no se movió, no tenía porque levantarse de ahí, sólo quería esperar para regresar y no le parecía que adentrándose a un lugar que se les tenía prohibido fuera la solución – Va a empeorar y lo sabes – dijo irónicamente

- Por si no sabes por todo lado está igual

- Hay un sitio, vamos, sígueme – corrieron y al final llegaron a un claro del bosque, los árboles se entre cruzaban y no dejaba permear la lluvia a grandes cantidades.

- ¿Sigues mal? – ella no sabía como preguntarle, la situación era ridícula

- Sólo tengo mucho frío – los dos se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, pero cada vez él definitivamente se veía peor, hasta que empezó a tener fuertes espasmos por el cuerpo, la Gryffindor al lado no sabía como reaccionar y sólo se retiro su capa de encima, se acercó a él y se la puso, tomó sus manos y empezó a frotarlas contra las suyas. Draco en un ademán de soltarse se quedó mirándola, ella lo miró limpiamente, no esperaba nada, para ella él era como cualquiera a quien podía ayudar y él no iba a dar las gracias. Empezaba a anochecer, sin saberlo él terminó en su regazo recostado, se dormía de a pocos temblando y ella frotándolo.

- La lluvia ya cedió, vamos – trato de levantarse, pero no se sentía capaz

- Ven – ella lo sostuvo e intentaba con la escasa fuerza que su delgado cuerpo le permitía, llevarlo hacía donde estaba el castillo, tardaron casi una hora en llegar, ya deberían estar todos en el Gran Comedor para la cena – Te dejo acá, adentro debe estar Pomfrey

**·..·´¯·.·**

- ¿Para qué me citaste?

- Creo que esto es tuyo – ella tomo la capa y se dio la vuelta para regresar al castillo

- Granger – la llamó

- No Malfoy, no digas nada, sino eres capaz de decir algo agradable

- Si lo soy, gracias – él le sonrió con esa sonrisa encantadora que hacía que cualquiera de Hogwarts cayera a sus pies

- Debo regresar, tengo cosas que hacer

- ¿Por qué no caminamos un rato, ahora los dos tenemos capas y ya no hay lluvia?

- Malfoy no puedo

- Vamos, no me digas que tienes algo atrasado para mañana, yo ya adelante todo – soltó sarcásticamente

_Después de esa situación, los dos empezamos a involucrar nuestras vidas, nunca supe porque no me bastó con sólo darle las gracias, nunca había visto ese desinterés en una persona y sólo quería conocerla, fue como si me dejara de afectar lo que fuera o no fuera, después de ese día, sólo lo que veía en ella era lo que era, sin ningún prejuicio, esa tarde que pasamos en ese bosque ella cambió esa perspectiva, hasta me daba miedo de lo que pasaba, momentos hablando, ninguno mencionaba nada de lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor, nada de Harry, Voldemort, éramos nosotros y nadie lo sabía._

- ¿No vas a pasar navidad acá, verdad? – estaban sentados en la torre este, viendo como afuera nevaba, el colegio estaba desocupándose y los alumnos estaban volviendo a casa mientras las festividades

- No, en la mansión, me esperan allá – él saco de su bolsillo una pequeña caja – toma este es tu regalo de navidad, te lo quería entregar personalmente – cuando ella lo abrió era un sencillo anillo plateado, que parecía entre cruzarse en el lado superior

- Esta hermoso, gracias, yo también te traje algo – ella lo puso en su mano, no alcancé a envolverla, era una cadena en plata con dos hilos que se entrelazaban entre ellos para formarla – los dos se miraron, hasta que él le dijo – Hermione me vas a hacer falta

- Tu a mi también – Draco la tomó y la besó

_Cuando volvimos al colegio, estábamos juntos, en silencio como lo fue siempre, pero la amé cada instante y lo sé, como nunca creí sentir ese amor por alguien, nos encontrábamos por ratos, para los dos era complicado, nos empezamos a involucrar en la vida del otro y empezamos a correr riesgos, aún no entiendo en qué momento empezó, porque nunca fue fácil, aún ni siquiera sé si funcionó._

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

Primera viñeta, para el reto, Invierno…

**Soe **


	2. Primavera II

**·..·´¯ ·..·**

**Primavera**

- Por fin llegó, la primera salida a Hogsmeade

- Herm no es tan grandiosa

- Claro que lo es, además está empezando la primavera, podemos salir del castillo – el cielo ya se había despejado, volvía un ambiente más festivo al castillo – no sientes como se renueva la energía, como todo es más alegre

- No, la verdad no – estaban sentados en un mullido sillón de la sala de menesteres, ese se había vuelto uno de sus lugares favoritos – es probable además que no salga a Hogsmeade, no quiero salir, no tengo nada que hacer allá afuera

- Podemos vernos y…

- No, tu sabes que no nos podremos ver, va a haber mil ojos que nos conocen, por todos lados y para escondernos, mejor nos quedamos acá – él la vio, ella no era totalmente feliz, ella quería alguien que le diera más, que estuvieran juntos, que no la enclaustrará – lo siento, por qué no te quedas ese día y pasamos un buen rato

- Quedé con Harry y con Ron, además quiero salir al pueblo

**·..·´¯·.·**

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – se sorprendió cuando la vio recorriendo la biblioteca

- Vine por ti, prefería estar acá, además tienes razón el castillo va a estar solo

- Herm – la abrazó y la tomó por la cintura – Te amo ¿Qué quieres hacer? – ella definitivamente sabía como soltarle un risa a Draco Malfoy, como hacer que dejara ese mundo cuadrado y perfecto en el que siempre había navegado, nadie lo sospechaba, pero estaba cambiando, el mundo de alguien empezaba a tener otro foco y de alguna forma no sabía lo que esto implicaría

- No sé, pero claramente salgamos del castillo

- ¿Vamos al campo de Quidditch?

- Tú sabes que no soy buena en la escoba, sabes específicamente que la detesto

- Te enseño, vas a tener al mejor maestro – entre besos no la dejo protestar, quizá alguno también llenaba de espontaneidad la vida del otro, eran cimas muy altas pero así mismo fuertes caídas.

**·..·´¯·.·**

- Eres una tramposa Hermione Granger – él corría detrás de ella por entre las afueras del castillo

- Tu fuiste el que volteó a mirar, capullo – soltó irónica, casi se sentía alcanzada, no era la mejor corredora, a duras penas llegaba a clase, su vida era adentro del castillo, allí era donde la tenía, no sabía si era la mejor, pero era la que tenía, por momentos creía que era un poco monótona, algo aburrida, pero ella la apreciaba, sin embargo ahora algo trascendía en ella, esa necesidad de verlo, que la viera como sólo él lo hacía, esa facultad de escudriñarla, que ella le hablara de cosas triviales, de todo y nada importante, cada día ese encanto, esa magia que se revolvía cuando estaban juntos, la llevaba lejos de la realidad que pasaban

- Sabes que vas a dar un paseo por ese lago y me vas a contar como esta la temperatura del agua – la fue acorralando contra la orilla, mientras la penetraban esos ojos grises

- No te atreverías – lo miró ceñuda – porque sabes que me la terminarás pagando

- Puedo con las consecuencias – se acercó totalmente y la sello en un abrazo mientras los dos caían al lago

_Ese día fue uno de los mejores que pasé con ella, fue ese punto de quiebre donde ya no era lo de antes, pero tampoco sabía que esperaba, las cosas nos habían alcanzado, demasiado implicados en lo desconocido, siempre había manejado esa vida perfecta donde cada paso de cada semana esta calculado, no había baches, ni cabos sueltos, no había desequilibrios y cuando aterricé a la realidad y que las cosas ya no estaban en mis manos, sin que me diera cuenta se me habían volcado y ese día entendí que no sabía como ponerlas en orden, como regresarlas, porque ya no sabría seguir sin ella._

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

Segunda viñeta, para el reto, Primavera…

**Soe **


	3. Verano III

**·..·´¯ ·..·**

**Verano**

- Los puedes abrir ya – fue totalmente sorpresivo con lo que se encontró, estaban en el claro en el que habían estado la primera vez, ahora era de noche y el cielo estaba estrellado, no había una sola nube que opacara la luna llena que los iluminaba – este lugar es mi favorito de todo el castillo – pronunció

- Y el mío – dijo suavemente más para ella que para que él la escuchara

- ¡Witrus! – Pronunció mientras dos copas a aparecían en sus manos, e iba a recoger una botella escondida entre algún árbol – Toma – le extendió la copa

- Como tienes esa botella de alcohol ahí, eres sorprendente – le sonrió mientras la recibía

- Siempre esta acá, vengo a veces bastante seguido – le guiñó un ojo

- Por ese día de invierno – dijo mientras chocaban sus copas, los ojos miel de ella se perdían en ese gris, se hundían entre el otro, habían construido esa conexión entre ellos, ese lazo que quema con un solo roce

- ¿Por qué ese día me ayudaste? Siempre nos odiamos – la miró por entre algún mechón de cabello que le invadía la cara

- No lo sé, muchas veces me lo he preguntado, fue algo que hubiera hecho con cualquiera, creo y ahora sé que jamás me arrepentiré de ese día que pasamos acá, ese día nos cambió y ahora sé que soy la mujer más afortunada – sin poderlo reprimir se acercó y la besó, no era con timidez, era con la necesidad de sentirla, que ella era real, con cada toque de sus lenguas, cada uno sintió esa descarga, esas ganas de explorar al otro, de adentrarse un poco más, las capas las fueron dejando por el suelo y los momentos eran insuficientes, las prendas empezaron a quedarse por ahí – ¡Louflos! – gritó el Slytherin mientras movía su varita y el pasto se iba llenando de pétalos rojos.

_No puedo mentir al decir que era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero si fue la primera en que entregaba mi alma a una sola persona y en un sólo momento y para siempre, ese éxtasis de felicidad tan desconocido y ahora era patente, latía dentro de nosotros como si fuera la fuerza que bombea y nos hace sentir vivos, cada instante que cortaba, acariciar su piel, recorrerla a besos, robarme cada respiración, fundirme con ella esa noche, nada lo podrá igualar, quedó una huella en cada uno y cada mirada de esa noche quedó marcada en la memoria. _

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

Tercera viñeta, para el reto, Verano…

**Soe **


	4. Otoño IV

**·..·´¯ ·..·**

**Otoño**

- Hermione no te da miedo – suspiró – a mi si, esto no somos nosotros, tu lo sabes

- ¿Sabes que me da miedo? Como puedes cambiar, como pasas de rápido de un polo a otro, como un día todo lo crees y al siguiente eres de hielo, ¿Sabes que me da miedo? – su voz se cortó – el día que me digas que esto se acabó, es algo pulsando, como si a veces doliera y me debiera sentir preparada, y creo que no lo estoy – lágrimas empezaron a salir

- Mira lo que me llego anoche – le pasó un pequeño papel, para que lo leyera

- ¿Cuándo? – pronunció lo más tranquila que pudo mientras adentró de ella todo caía por pedazos

- La otra semana – en ese papel su padre le confirmaba la imposición de la marca

- Tu me habías dicho que no iba a pasar, me lo habías dicho – perdió los estribos y empezó a gritar, Draco se acercó y la encerró en sus brazos – Suéltame, no me toques – lo empezó a golpear con sus puños – no es justo, no lo es

- Nada es justo – él seguía con esa serenidad, él también se desmoronaba – Herm lo sabíamos desde que comenzó, sabíamos este final – la tomó de la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo y sus ojos sin poderlo evitar se aguaron – lo sabíamos, no lo hagas más difícil – ella se resbaló entre sus brazos y cayó a la hierba, mientras él se arrodillaba y la acunaba en sus brazos, viendo como el atardecer era invadido por los vientos, revolviendo el lago y así mismo acabando una simple ilusión de lo que pudo ser

- Te puedes oponer – ni siquiera ella lo creyó cuando lo dijo, pero no podía perder las esperanzas – no sé como voy a seguir – sollozaba sin creer que todo iba a cambiar

- Sabes que te amo y que eso nadie se lo va a llevar, siempre vas a estar en mí Hermione somos frágiles en comparación con lo que pasa afuera, lo tenemos que entender

- No, no lo somos – su voz se cargaba de rabia – tu lo eres y estas decidiendo por los dos

- Es lo que tengo que hacer, y a mí también me duele, pero esto se tenía que acabar en algún momento y es ahora, también lo lamento, pero esto es lo que nos toca – ella no lo podía juzgar, si él se estaba consumiendo con cada palabra

- Sabes que si el castigo por lo que pasó era sentir este dolor, en el fondo no me arrepiento, lo puedo resistir, al menos con esto sé qué significa poder entregarte a alguien libremente, sentir lo que siento ahora hace que crea que fue real – ella se acercó y sus labios se alcanzaron a rozar, probándose, saciar ese deseo reprimido, era tocar lo vetado para el otro aunque por diferentes razones, tan lento como se aproximó, así mismo se fue alejando de él mientras la quemaba con la mirada

- Cada día que pasamos, esta en mí – la acorraló contra un árbol y la besaba intensamente que compartían el aire, con el deseo de no perderla, la amaba, pero ahora sin más argumentos se separaron

- Esto, ya no sirve – ella tomó el anillo que le había entregado y de un apretón tiró de la cadena de Draco que colgaba de su cuello, trozándola en el movimiento, miró entre lágrimas los dos objetos plateados en su mano – esto ya no importa – sin decirle nada más los lanzó al lago y emprendió la vuelta hacía el castillo

_En ese momento quedé inmóvil, que podía hacer, miles de imágenes se cruzaban por mi mente y no podía evitar sentirme culpable de lo que acababa de pasar, pero lo hacía por ella y si no era capaz de entenderlo ahora, tampoco lo haría más adelante así que no valía la pena luchar por algo absurdo que había perdido su horizonte. De ese día, aún recuerdo el crac cuando se hundieron en el lago y cómo me retiré la capa y entré a buscarlos. _

- No puedes continuar así – la había seguido hasta la biblioteca, lo tenía que hacer, la había observado y se veía devastada, él intentaba recuperar su vida, había pasado algún tiempo, pero verla rondando el castillo sumida en si misma, lo estaba absorbiendo, lo socavaba es su interior – esto es tuyo – sin que ella pudiera resistirse a su sola presencia, él sacó el anillo y se lo puso

- Draco… – y volvió ese sufrimiento que algunas veces se acallaba pero otras se removía y no la dejaba de hostigar

- Perdóname pero no puedo verte más así – con un movimiento, le dio tres vueltas a su varita y con un dolor roto pronunció – ¡Obliviate!

_Ella cayó en mis brazos en un profundo sueño, una de mis habilidades entrenadas para ellos, era borrar recuerdos y esa noche lo hice, y no lo lamento, no soportaba verla fuera de ella misma, de la persona que conocí, no resistía que fuera mi culpa, prefiero cargar con esto solo, además nunca se nos da, más de lo que no podemos soportar. _

**FIN**

**·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••·..·´¯·.·••**

Cuarta viñeta, para el reto, Otoño…

Hace siglos, no escribía y no me puedo sentir más oxidada, al final no quedé contenta con muchas partes, que mal, aunque lo había imaginado de otra forma al final fue esto lo que salió.

Igual tenía muchas ganas de participar en el reto "Estaciones" del foro Weird Sisters, ojalá les guste…

Gracias por leerlo :) …

**Soe **


End file.
